The control of invertebrate pests is extremely important in achieving high crop efficiency. Damage by invertebrate pests to growing and stored agronomic crops can cause significant reduction in productivity and thereby result in increased costs to the consumer. The control of invertebrate pests in forestry, greenhouse crops, ornamentals, nursery crops, stored food and fiber products, livestock, household, turf, wood products, and public and animal health is also important. Many products are commercially available for these purposes and in practice have been used as a single or a mixed agent. However, more economically efficient and ecologically safe pest control compositions and methods are still being sought.
Being able to reduce the quantity of chemical agents released in the environment while ensuring effective pest control is always desirable. Although combinations of pest control agents have been studied, a high synergistic action is generally not found. Synergism has been described as “the cooperative action of two components of a mixture, such that the total effect is greater or more prolonged than the sum of the effects of the two (or more) taken independently” (see P. M. L. Yames, Neth. J. Plant Pathology 1964, 70, 73-80). Therefore, obtaining an arthropodicidal composition that demonstrates a high controlling effect with concomitant reduced crop production cost and reduced environmental load is highly desirable.
WO 03/015519 discloses N-acyl anthranilic acid derivatives of Formula i as arthropodicides

wherein, inter alia, R1 is CH3, F, Cl or Br; R2 is F, Cl, Br, I or CF3; R3 is CF3, Cl, Br or OCH2CF3; R4a is C1-C4 alkyl; R4b is H or CH3; and R5 is Cl or Br.